


That Couple

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: Rhett tells Link exactly what kind of couple he thinks they are.From a Tumblr prompt.





	That Couple

Link slammed the door to their office harder than he intended. He went up to the loft, knowing that Rhett would come looking for him there. He flopped down in his seat to try and think this through.

“Link.”

Link’s head whipped up as he took in Rhett coming around to see him.

“Hey,” Link said as Rhett took seat next to him.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Rhett’s calm and open demeanor felt goading, as if it was taunting Link for not remaining calm in the face of a joke. It pushed a scowl on Link’s face as he crossed his arms. 

Rhett sighed. “Link. You know it’s better if you verbally process what’s bothering you.”

“Do you honestly feel that way about us?”

Rhett looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

“At lunch. I had something on my face and you wiped it off. When Jenna made a comment about how it was so cute that you did that instead of just telling me there was food on my face, you said, ‘Oh, God. We’re one of those couples, aren’t we? Ugh–I hate us.’”

Rhett chuckled softly and put his hand on Link’s thigh. “Bo, it was a joke.”

“I know, I know,” Link rationalized, “but it made me start wondering about how we say we’re like an old married couple and it just made me nervous that you wished we had more space between the two of us.”

Link buried his face in his hands. He knew his brain was running rampant with all the negative possibilities and ignoring his heart, which was currently aware of its other half moving to kneel in front of him.

“Link. Look at me,” Rhett implored. Link lifted his head and met shining emerald eyes that had an air of resolve in them.

“I know you know it was a joke, first of all,” Rhett said. “So instead, I’m going to tell you what kind of couple I think we are.”

Rhett lifted himself up on his knees to kiss Link’s forehead. “I think we’re a competitive couple, always trying to outdo one another in our own way.”

Rhett continued, punctuating each example with a kiss.

A kiss to cheek. “I think we’re a funny couple, always fun to have at parties and we complement one another well.”

The other cheek. “I think we’re an outdoorsy couple, always ready to go camping or surfing on a moment’s notice.”

A kiss behind the ear. “I think we’re a passionate couple, who still can’t keep our hands to ourselves after all these years.”

The other ear. “I think we’re a compassionate couple, who, beyond what we do on the show, care deeply for our fans, our friends, our family and one another.”

A kiss to the nose. “I think we’re a blessed couple, to have the history we have and to have so much in front of us.”

Link’s consternation had given way to tears. He had closed his eyes to stem the flow, but soon realized Rhett had stopped. He opened his eyes to find Rhett hovering in place, his lips over Link’s. Their eyes locked together; the intensity in Rhett’s overwhelming Link.

“I think we’re a meant-to-be couple. And so incredibly happy. We’re one of those couples. And I love us,” Rhett smiled as he closed the distance between their lips.


End file.
